bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Cursed Anchor Dirk Rezo
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 61196 |no = 1674 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 287 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 94 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 9, 14, 22, 175, 178, 181, 186, 193, 200, 209 |normal_distribute = 16, 6, 4, 15, 11, 11, 11, 10, 9, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 9, 15, 21 |bb_distribute = 60, 25, 15 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 175, 178, 181, 184, 187, 190, 193, 196, 199, 202, 206, 210 |bb2_distribute = 13, 11, 11, 10, 10, 8, 8, 7, 7, 6, 5, 4 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 9, 13, 17, 21 |sbb_distribute = 55, 20, 15, 10 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 175, 178, 181, 184, 187, 190, 193, 196, 199, 202, 205, 208, 211, 214 |sbb2_distribute = 12, 10, 9, 9, 8, 8, 7, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 9, 12, 15, 18, 21 |ubb_distribute = 50, 20, 15, 10, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 175, 178, 181, 184, 187, 190, 193, 196, 199, 202, 205, 208, 211, 214, 217, 220 |ubb2_distribute = 10, 9, 9, 8, 8, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 2 |description = A demon that appeared unexpectedly from an otherworldly gate that opened deep beneath the sea off the coast of the Sama Kingdom. Dirk Rezo's power allowed the demon to hold the souls of those it slew in the living world, transforming them into blasts of vicious power. This allowed the demon to massacre the creatures of the sea, and even reduce the oceanic fauna. However, the king of all oceanic fauna asked the firstborn prince of Sama to slay the demon. On realizing that the demon drew its power from a cursed anchor, the prince prioritized its destruction. Tales tell us that afterwards, the demon did not resist the prince's blade. |summon = Where am I? Where am I from? Where is the oceanic fauna that birthed me? |fusion = I devour laments... Give me more, more lamentations... Fill this void in my soul... |evolution = |hp_base = 5154 |atk_base = 2526 |def_base = 1900 |rec_base = 1618 |hp_lord = 7341 |atk_lord = 3418 |def_lord = 2574 |rec_lord = 2185 |hp_anima = 8233 |rec_anima = 1947 |atk_breaker = 3656 |def_breaker = 2336 |def_guardian = 2812 |rec_guardian = 2066 |def_oracle = 2455 |rec_oracle = 2542 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Accursed Soul |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk, max HP, enormously boosts BB Atk & adds probable random status ailment counter |lsnote = 200% BB Atk & 10% Curse, Poison, Paralysis & 15% Injury, Weak, Sick |bb = Madirk Elatus |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, additional 3 combo Dark attack on single foe, probable infliction of Weak, Sick, Curse, Paralysis, additional powerful attack at turn's end for 3 turns & hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |bbnote = 65% chance of status infliction, 400% DoT modifier & 300% BB Atk |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 3 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 17 |bbdc = 3 |bbmultiplier = 380 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = 12 |bbaoe2 = A |bbdc2 = 12 |bbmultiplier2 = 550 |bb_hpscale2 = |sbb = Abyssal Alicida |sbbdescription = 14 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, additional 4 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe, probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction, additional powerful attack at turn's end for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & adds probable random status ailment counter for 3 turns |sbbnote = 20% chance to reduce 50% Atk, 300% BB Atk, 15% Injury, Weak, Sick & 10% Curse, Poison, Paralysis |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 4 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 4 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 14 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 14 |sbbmultiplier2 = 600 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Vassianera |ubbdescription = 16 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, additional 5 combo massive Dark attack on single foe, inflicts enormous 2 turn Atk reduction, additional massive attack at turn's end for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & adds random status ailment counter for 3 turns |ubbnote = 80% Atk reduction, 1200% DoT modifier & 500% BB Atk |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 5 |ubbaoe = 1 |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 5 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = |ubbhits2 = 16 |ubbaoe2 = A |ubbdc2 = 16 |ubbmultiplier2 = 2000 |ubb_hpscale2 = |es = Accursed Longing |esdescription = Considerably boosts BB Atk when HP is over 50% & probable considerable reduction of BB gauge fill rate for 2 turns |esnote = 100% BB Atk & 30% chance of reducing BB gauge by 50% |evointo = 61197 |evomats1 = 60344 |evomats2 = 60344 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 60123 |evomats5 = 60144 |evomats6 = 60144 |evomats7 = 60144 |evomats8 = 60224 |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon |notes = |addcat = The Fall of the Sama Kingdom |addcatname = Dirk Rezo1 }}